Reúnete conmigo en los columpios
by Huntress-616
Summary: La adorable Lisa recibe una misteriosa nota escrita con una pésima caligráfia ¿Quien podrá ser?


La joven Lisa estudiante promesa de la escuela primaria de Springfield como cada mañana antes de comenzar sus clases abrió su taquilla para guardar los libros que en aquel momento no necesitaba. Pero para su sorpresa, un papel cayó al suelo haciendo florituras en el aire. Aquella nota escrita con una indecente y horrorosa letra rezaba tan solo una frase.

"Reúnete conmigo en los columpios al finalizar las clases"

La niña no pudo dar crédito a aquello, se quedó frente a su taquilla abierta imaginando quien podría mandarla aquella nota. Ciertamente era muy lista, y, como consecuencia nada popular. Lo primero que imaginó es que querían gastarla una broma. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

Tiró aquel papelito que había dado pie a que su mente a imaginar quien podría querer citarse con ella y acudió puntual a su primera clase de matemáticas.

Durante toda la mañana su mente se descentró totalmente, sin acertar o llegar a alguna conclusión de quien podría ser aquella persona. La llamaron varias veces la atención hasta que reaccionó y volvió a ser la niña atenta de costumbre, pues llegó a la conclusión de que si quería saber quien era tendría que acudir a aquella estúpida cita sin sentido.

Las clases no tardaron mucho en finalizar, y la niña acudió a los columpios preparada para cualquier cosa, incluso para la peor broma de su vida. Pero sus azules y grandes ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de ver allí a aquel chico. Definitivamente el pasado la perseguía…o al menos, lo haría aquella tarde.

— ¿Nelson?... ¿Has sido tú quien me ha citado? —preguntó incrédula de lo que veía.

Tenía que ser él, aquel que le había arrebatado tantos suspiros, el macarra que la hacia derretirse ante niñerías. Sabía que su amor hacia Nelson no estaba superado, pero justamente tenían que meterle el dedo en la yaga de aquella manera.

—Lisa… -El chico se mostró tímido, tanto que era sumamente adorable. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su destartalado chaleco, y dio varias patadas al suelo, parecía que estuviera buscando las palabras más adecuadas para expresarse. Algo que ciertamente no era típico en él, pues simplemente sabía expresarse con sus puños— Yo…Yo tengo que decirte algo.

La niña sonrío con complicidad, y le miró con toda la ternura que albergaba en su corazón. Nelson no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pobre, se sentía tan inferior ante aquella inteligente niña, y al mismo tiempo tan feliz de tenerla cerca un día más. Su corto noviazgo no le había permitido demostrar lo que verdaderamente sentía por ella. Le hubiera gustado decirle en ese momento que quería aspirar su dulce aroma cada día, acariciar sus rubios y suaves cabellos, besarla durante horas como si el tiempo solo fuera para ellos, pero él no sabía convertir aquel sentimiento en palabras.

—Nelson…

El chico parecía haber desaparecido en sus pensamientos, y Lisa comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Se acercó a él sabía que aquel chico con piel de lobo era simplemente un cordero falto de cariño que realmente no albergaba malos sentimientos. Fuera lo que fuera lo que iba decirle, quería escucharlo.

—Yo, nosotros...yo —comenzó a balbucear rojo de vergüenza.

"Nosotros", Aquella palabra había salido de sus labios. Él aún la quería.

—Nelson, tu una vez hiciste algo para que me callara, creo que esta vez debo hacerlo yo.

La niña se acerco aún más a él, y poniéndose de puntillas rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Nelson, le miro unos segundos a los ojos y posó sus labios contra los del chico. Nelson reaccionó y la estrechó contra sí, abrazándola por la cintura. Aquello era mejor que cualquier palabra o frase que pudiera haber dicho.

—Te quiero Lisa…te quiero más que a nadie— le susurró al oído cuando aquel beso finalizó dejando un sabor agradable y melancólico en sus labios.

La niña sonrió como única respuesta, sabía que aquellas palabras eran sinceras y en sus oídos parecían música celestial.

— ¿Querrás volver a ser la novia este abusón ignorante?

—Acaso, aún lo dudas. Yo no te quiero Nelson, te amo con toda la fuerza de mi corazón.


End file.
